strikeforceheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Sniper Loadouts
This is some strategic loadout ideas for the Sniper. It is based largely on opinion, and these suggestions may or may not fit your play style or level. Please do not change the existing loadouts, except to fix grammar or spelling. Instead add a new loadout to the article. Default loadout The weapons that are pre-bought when you start playing the game. Primary: Dragunov -the level one Dragunov does not perform well. ROF is good, but due to the bad accuracy, power and ammo capacity, it is recommended to replace it as soon as possible. Secondary: Five Seven -A good pistol, but there are better options. Strategy: Be very careful with ammo. The problem with the Dragunov is you run out of ammo fast, due to the need for multiple shots to get a kill. Whenever possible, you should use your sidearm, but even then, you still have to watch your ammo. One way to make the Sniper effective without spending a lot of money, is to buy a melee as a Secondary, preferably the Katana, as it will never run out of ammo. Long range: Accuracy and power Primary: Intervention -Very high powered rifle. If you need crazy overkill, use the Intervention. Secondary: Beretta Px4 -A good handgun, use it to finish off your enemies. Skill: Overkill -No one will survive a direct hit. Killstreak: Wall Hack -One cannot over-emphasize how awesome this is. Attachment: ACOG - Even sharper accuracy means you can take shots from farther away. Strategy: The Intervention does not have a good ROF, but its accuracy, power, and range are unparalleled. Just be aware that when trying to shoot someone at long range, you have to be wary of attacks from behind because of the camera-drag. The Assassin: Let's play Hide-and-Kill Primary: Intervention - High damage and accuracy. Secondary: Katana - for close range/trying not to die while running away to get more ammo. Skill: Overkill - Adds a bit more damage as the game progresses. Attachment: Heartbeat Sensor - You ought to know where the enemies are. Killstreak: Wall Hack - Useful for shooting unaware targets. Strategy: Shoot at long range and keep moving forward(just don't run into enemies) so enemies won't sneak up behind you. When you get cornered, bring out your Katana and start deflecting bullets as you run away. SMG Loadout Primary: UMP - Decent accuracy and damage. Secondary: Katana - Infinite ammo, plus a good melee weapon. Skill: Armor Piercing - A quicker way to dispatch enemies, also great against heavily armored enemies. Attachment: Red Dot - Improves accuracy. Killstreak: Aim Bot - High chance of getting a headshot. Strategy: For those who want a challenge. Also good for close-range maps and domination. Seek-You-C Assassin Primary: Full-auto sniper rifle (G11) or High damage but full-auto SMG (UMP or AKS 74) Secondary: Throwing Knives or Shock Rod Skill: Armor Piercing Armor: Superalloy Vest Killstreak: Aim Bot (for Throwing Knives) or True Stealth (for Shock Rod) Strategy: for Seek-You-C combat. This setup retains the glass cannon element of the Sniper while making it forgiving in the shot. The added health from the Superalloy Vest and the damage-reducing effect of the Shock Rod will help you last longer. And remember... keep jumping. BOOM, HEADSHOT!!! Primary: Any bolt action sniper rifle, but DSR1 or L118A is recommended. The Intervention works, thanks to it's large damage potential, however be careful not to miss. Secondary: Any high damage and/or long range secondary, for when primary has no ammo. More advanced players can use the katana for defence, but your secondary is meant to be a replacement for your sniper rifle. Attachement: I prefer the Laser Sight. This acts like a fail safe, making sure that your head shots OHKO the opponent. Skill: Armor Piercing, to make OHKO's easier. Overkill works as well. Killstreak: True Stealth, or Aim Bot. The former lets you escape quicker, while the latter makes OHKO's easier for the more innacurate players. Armour: Any Strategy. This load out is better for the players who are more accurate, so they can chain head shots. Make sure you are controlled with a mouse, so you don't miss.If you are overwhelmed, retreat while firing, or activate True stealth. One thing, don't camp and wait for an enemy. First, find an enemy. Then, find cover/get high ground, crouch, and fire. Make use of your long range, and take your time. Aim for the head! Capture the flag loadout Primary: Barrett. This awesome weapon deals high damage, and has good RoF. Plus it sounds awesome. Secondary: It's up to you. A few suggestions would be: Throwing Knife, M1911, Katana, Beretta Px4. Skill: Armor Piercing. This will help you kill Juggernauts and Mercenaries Killstreak: Aim Bot. Goes well with the Barrets high fire rate. Strategy: Find high ground where you can cover the enemy flag, and just blast the crowd that usually stands there. Then when they're all dead, grab the flag and run before they respawn. This loadout works well for those who like to keep moving. Ninja Primary: UMP - Highest damage SMG Secondary: Glock 18- Compensates for the low ROF on the UMP. Katana, First Blood, or Throwing Knives for maximum Ninja Status Attachment: Not needed. Use the Silencer for maximum Ninja Status Skill: Armor Piercing or Overkill Killstreak: True Stealth - Ninja VANISH Strategy: Mostly a challenge, but can work for competitive play. The UMP has the best damage for the automatic SMGs, making the Silencer helpful at longer ranges. Secondaries are something you can mess around with, but the Glock 18 works well due to a higher ROF and damage than the other automatic secondaries. Bladed secondaries are also helpful in CQB situations. Armor Piercing is basically FMJ rounds without reduced flesh damage and works well on any level UMP. Overkill works best with higher level UMPs but can still work with lower level UMPs. True Stealth is used to get out of sticky situations, or get close to an enemy and stab them with a melee weapon if you have it equipped. Level 50 Exterminator Primary: Intervention - Highest damage, range and accuracy Secondary: Go ham. I recommend something that either hits really hard, like the DEagle, or shoots really fast like the MP9 Attachment: Laser Sight - You're already using the highest damaging sniper in the game (well, three way tie). This will help if you're facing Juggernauts. Skill: Overkill - Again, helps against Juggernauts. Overkill will help you guarantee a kill. Armor: Kevlar Vest - The sniper gets a limited armor chose. The goal is survival against the Level 50s. The Kevlar has the best amount of armor that's available to the sniper so use it. Killstreak: True Stealth: Helps you get out of sticky situations and/or sneaking up on unsuspecting level 50s. Strategy: The goal is to win a match against Level 50s. Assuming you're 1v1ing a level 50 at a max kill limit of 5, you don't need much. Hunker down next to an ammo drop and stay away from spawn points. If you're playing a full pledged match with more than one level 50, you need to keep moving as you have limited health and ammo. It's not recommended to play a match against level 50s prematurely at level 45 or lower.